Baby Swan
by Darnez
Summary: Emma Swan is a sassy, yet "Charming" 10 year old. She believes she is alone in this world until A teen named August Booth comes into her life, With his help and the help of others , she sets on a journey to break the curse on Storybrooke so she can save everyone! Including Regina!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just a baby Swan

* * *

10 year old Emma Swan believed that she was alone in this world. No family, No friends, just her and white baby blanket. Something that she held near and dear to her heart. Because of this blanket, one that was so soft and handmade, with her name sewn into it, was the only reason why she believed that her parents once loved her. Something bad must have happened to them. Why else would she be all alone?

Emma sat under the tree at the local public school she attended. She was an orphan, and everyone knew that. The teachers pitied her, the kids teased her, and strangers thought of her the same way someone would a stray cat. It was after school and all the kids were in a rush to get home. But not Emma, she only wanted to sit under the tree and watch the birds walk around on the ground looking for food to eat.

One bird landed right on her left converse. He just starred at her. "Hey little fellow? '' she coed.

"Look if it isn't the weird Swan girl, talking to birds again".

Emma looked up and noticed three girls standing above her. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, fuck you Nicole, why don't you shut up before I shut you up?" Emma rose to her feet, as the bird flew to a branch on the tree she was now standing under. She crossed her arms and dared the girl to say anything.

"Please, what is the little orphan girl going to do? '' Nicole stepped forward and pushed Emma, while the two girls in the back just stood there laughing.

Emma was about to push Nicole back before a large substance fell right from out the tree and landed on Nicole. She yelled and the two girls jumped back. "EWW! Nicole that is Bird poop"! One of the girls yelled.

All the kids that were still on the property turned their attention to the girls. They all began to laugh, including Emma after they saw what happened.

"Emma Swan I promise I will get you back"!

"I didn't do anything", Emma shrugged.

Nicole and the girls turned and quickly headed back toward the school. Emma turned and picked up her book bag, she didn't have to be back at the orphanage until 5:00 but she decided to go anyway.

"That was something huh"?

The voice startled her, "Holy shit dude, you scared the crap out of me". Emma said when she turned and saw a read headed teenager approaching her.

"You must be Emma Swan. I've come a long way to see you".

"Oh yeah? And who might you be"?

"My name is August Booth. I was a friend of your parents".

* * *

I hope you enjoyed what you have read so far. Please if you like it, let me know. I love positive feedback. If you don't like it, please don't read anymore of it :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Come with me Emma

_…__.."My name is August Booth. I was a friend of your parents"._

Emma opened her mouth for a moment before she quickly recovered. "I've got to go". With her backpack over her left shoulder she turned to walk away.

August smiled and followed her. ''You know you look just like your mother".

Emma stopped walking and turned to face August. "You need to leave me alone. Go Away"! She said slowly.

"You don't believe me do you? I really did know your mother and your father as well".

"You have the wrong girl", Emma crossed her arms and glanced sideways. Emma knew deep down that he was telling the truth. But just because someone believes something doesn't make it true.

"No I don't I can prove it Emma. Your family needs you, I need you".

"How"?

"When you was born, your parents sent you here. You were in danger. I can't go in details now, you have to believe first. My dad lied to your mom". Emma squinted her eyes. She was hanging on every word like her life depended on it.

"He told her that there was no way she could go with you. But he lied, he sent me instead. I carried you when you were a baby to the nearest place I could find. I was only 8 then, they put us both in the orphanage near here. That's how I found you. It was my job to look after you, but I didn't. I left as soon as I could". He looked at Emma, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Moments past before she opened her mouth.

"I… I don't think I can help you". Emma turned and walked away.

"Do you still have that baby blanket"? August yelled after her. Once again she stopped and turned around. "How do you know about that"?

"I told you…"

"Right". Emma interrupted. "Well what do you want"?

"I want to take you to your parents". Emma starred at him. She always wanted to meet her real parents. More than anything in the world.

"Dude, I can't just leave. I'm 10, how will I get there? Plus they will think I ran away and they will just find me and bring me back here".

"Emma, don't worry. I won't let that happen. And the place where we are going, no one can get in, because they won't be able to find it. Trust me".

"Then how will we be able to find it? Because…" August signed. Emma was not ready for this yet. She wouldn't believe.

"Just trust me Emma. I know you know when people are lying. It was your gift blue gave you even before you were born".

Emma's eyes was widen in shock. How did he know about that? What he said must have been true.

"So are you ready to go"? August asked.

Emma thought for a second. She didn't have any clothes. She didn't have any shoes except of course what she was wearing. The only thing she had was school supplies and her baby blanket she was too afraid to leave anywhere.

"I can't go now. I need some things. Clothes and stuff". August Smiled. "We will get you new things later. Shall we"? He pointed over to a motorcycle sitting near bye.

Emma thought for a second. Yes she decided. "So where are we going now"? She asked, they made their way over to the bike, August grabbed a helmet and handed it to Emma, as they both climbed on. "Story Brooke Maine. But first we need to make a stop. You need to believe Emma". August pulled out two beans and showed them to Emma.

"Ew gross, actually I've already ate. Thanks". Emma rolled her eyes in disgust. August laughed. "They are not for eating silly Emma. You have so much to learn". With that they pulled off.

* * *

Author notes:

Emma just pulled off with someone she just met like 20 mins ago...SMH. kids... ( Never go with strangers, they are bad for you!)


	3. Chapter 3: Large holes & Purple smoke

About 20 minutes later they pulled over into a clearing. There was nothing but road and trees all around.

"Why are we stopping", Emma asked?

"Story Brooke is about Ten minutes ahead. But before you can go into your future, you must first learn about your past".

Emma laughed. "Why are you talking in riddles dude"?

August smiled, "let's just go".

August pulled out one of the beans he had earlier. He also grabbed a golden compass. "Ready Emma"?

"Ready for what"?

August threw the bean on the ground and suddenly the ground started to cave inward.

"Holy shit dude"! Emma yelled. The sand began to spiral and green and red smoke began to form. Soon there was nothing but a pool of green and read smoke.

"It won't stay open forever we have to go now!" August held his hand out for Emma.

Emma chuckled humorlessly, "hell no. I'm not jumping in that".

August sighed. He grabbed Emma's arm and before she knew it, they both was pulled into the smoke.

Emma screamed as she felt herself fall. This was it wasn't it. She let a crazy teenage pull her into a large hole, and now she was going to die. She felt her body crash up against something hard.

"Emma! Get up".

Emma opened her eyes and realized she was on the ground, "what the…"?

"Shush Emma someone's coming". August helped her up they were under a large table. Emma was still in shock by her surroundings. "How did they get here"? They was now inside what appeared to be a dining room. It was a huge dining room. Look like it would come out of a magazine catalog for old rich people.

Emma saw a man dressed in a gown with a cloth laid over his arm set a teacup on the placemat on the table, as well as a newspaper and a dried up piece of bread.

As soon as he left, Emma was about to get up but August held out his hand preventing her from getting up. A woman quickly approached the tea cup and dropped something in the cup. Then purple smoke, rose from the cup. Every flower and bowl of fruit on the room quickly died. With an evil laugh the woman was surrounded in purple smoke, when the smoke cleared out she was gone.

"Was that….Was that magic?" Emma asked shocked.

August nodded his head. "Yes it was, I needed for you to find out on your own. Do you believe now"? Before Emma could answer they were interrupted by another lady walking in with two guys, they appeared to be guards.

"Thank you, you both may be excused. Please inform Snow to be ready for supper in about an hour".

"Yes your majesty. The guards nodded and backed up out of the room".

* * *

Author notes:

Yay! Three chapters, Can you guys guess who the woman is?


	4. Chapter 4: Swans, Queens and Puppets

_…"__Yes your majesty. The guards nodded and backed up out of the room"._

The lady sat down and was about to drink out of the cup, but before she could Emma quickly jumped up. "No! Don't drink that".

"No Emma" August whispered in hopes that the lady did not hear Emma even though she was looking right at her now.

"Hello". The lady greeted. "How did you get in here"? She looked around the room.

"I'm not sure", Emma answered walking closer. "But I saw a lady in here, and she poisoned that drink I believe. Then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke".

The woman was about to say something but August quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry your majesty. We shouldn't be in here. We will leave right away". August grabbed Emma's arm and started to pull her away.

"Wait!" The woman commanded. "Do I know you"?, she asked Emma. "You look so familiar. What's your name?"

"What's yours"? Emma asked becoming slightly defensive.

"I'm sorry your majesty, her name is Emma. She is not from this world. She is not from this time".

"I see. My name is Queen Eva. Can you tell me how you got here Emma"?

"I –" August begin before Queen Eva interrupted.

"That question was for Emma".

Emma looked from Queen Eva to August and back to Eva. "Well he brought me here. I was at school, he was supposed to take me to my Mom and Dad because they need my help, but first he said that I needed to see my past, so we used A bean to come here, and this is where we landed".

"So your past is in this Castle, it was more of a statement, than a question. Emma was shocked that the lady wasn't freaked out. "Who are your parents, perhaps I know them".

Emma looked down. "I'm not sure. I'm an orphan. But he knows", she looked up at August.

"Her parents are Snow White, and King James, also known as Charming". August confessed.

"What?" Both Emma and Queen Eva said simultaneously.

"My Mother is Snow White and my Father is Prince Charming. Are you Crazy? This Shit is crazy". Emma said mostly to herself. "You know what August you're fucking crazy. Take me home, now! My parents are not some fairytale characters, they are not real. I'm ten and even I know that''. Emma crossed her arms glaring at August. She began to say something else until…

"Enough"! Queen Eva interrupted.

"Yeah August enough of your lies".

"No I was talking to you, Emma". Queen Eva reprimanded.

"Me? What Why"? Emma was now glaring at the queen. Angry that she felt she could tell her what to do, who was this lady anyway.

"That's not appropriate language for a girl your age, or any age for that matter. Snow white is my daughter. That's why you ended up here. If you're from the future, then you're my granddaughter. No wonder why I thought I recognized you, you look exactly like Snow". Eva said in awe. She was looking at her granddaughter. But she immediately had a million questions. "Why aren't you with my daughter? In your own time"?


	5. Chapter 5: Baby steps into the future

_..."Why aren't you with my daughter? In your own time"?_

Emma shrugged. August interrupted. "I'm sorry queen Eva. I can't tell you that. We may have already changed the past, or the future, or whatever".

"I want answers. My granddaughter is not with her mother, and Snow needs help. Tell me what you know. Now." Queen Eva said sweetly but also full of authority.

August Sighed. "Well you both should listen then. That drink", August nodded to the teacup, "it is poisoned. That poison will make you sick. Cora will try to trick Snow into taking another life to save yours but it won't work. Snow keeps her heart pure and you die. Cora's daughter Regina marries your husband, then kills him because she turned evil, after Snow White tells a secret. She casts a spell to get revenge on Snow White and all of the enchanted forest residence, now she is stuck in a place called Story Brooke. She doesn't remember who she is. Emma has to break the curse". August smiles and nods at Emma, Who eyes goes wide.

"Me? I'm just a 10 year old girl. I can't do anything".

"You don't have to Emma. I will. I will find and arrest Cora. She will not hurt anyone, And neither will her daughter". Queen Eva stands up about to exit before August stops her.

"No your Majesty, you can't. If you do anything, Emma might not be born in the future". Emma looks at her grandmother. Queen Eva Sighs, she know that he is right. Things could go horribly wrong and she doesn't want to be the cause of her granddaughter not existing.

"So? My daughter grows up without her mother, and her father. And the same happens to my granddaughter. I will never put your existence in danger Emma". She says as she cups her face in her hands. "The only thing I can do is drink that poison, and hope for the best".

"No! Are you crazy?" Emma nearly shouts. "You can come with us. You can fake your death, and come back to the future with us. I'm sure that Snow White would love to see her mother again, and that way I can still be born".

"You are very wise. Let's do that Emma".

"Mother!" Every turned to the voice they heard in the distance.

"Your majesty, in order for this to work you have to hurry, you die exactly 12 hours from now. My father told me the story. Meet us when everything is settled, then we will head for Story Brooke. Do you know the magic well, the one with the water that will returned lost things and cure anything, meet us there".

"Absolutely. You have to hurry, Snow cannot see you two. I need to say goodbye to my family, but only for a while. Thanks to you two", she quickly hugged Emma, before she and August left.

* * *

Author notes!

Thanks to those who are now following my story! You are awesome!

* * *

Comments & Reply

_**Unknown: **__**I don't think Emma and Snow look very much alike but grandparents see what they want to see. Interesting start.**_

My reply: I actually think that Emma ( Jennifer Morrison) And Snow (Ginnifer Goodwin) look a lot a like. They have even said in interviews that people get them confused sometimes...Maybe the blonde hair throws you off..But hey, this is my story, and I will make Monkeys shoot rainbows out their butts if I want. Thank you so much for reading! Please continue if you like the story! You are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Steps to StoryBrooke

"Where do you think she is, I'm ready to go? I'm tired. And I'm hungry too", Emma whined.

"Emma, she will be here soon, and then we can leave. But you have to keep your voice down. No one can know that we are here right now. It's dangerous out here'.

Emma let out a loud sigh, and slumped up against the tree. "Alright. Hey August"?

"Yeah''?

"Do you think that my parents want me? Do you think they will be happy to see me"?

"I know they will Emma. They only sent you away because they wanted you to be safe. They were trying to protect you".

Emma nodded. Just then they heard ruffling in a bush around them. Both Emma and August stood up, and August pushed Emma behind him, protecting her, Even though she was trying to stand her own ground.

"Hey, it's just me". Both Emma and August relaxed. "Are you okay, your majesty"?

"I just had to do the hardest thing any mother had to do, and say goodbye to my child and husband". Emma could see her tear stained face in the moonlight, and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way your Majesty. But at least you're not dead". August thought for a moment. "Sorry. We need to go now. No one must see us here". Emma, Queen Eva and August all held hands as August threw down the last bean, with the compass in hand they all jumped in the portal together.

"Ow! Shit! This hurts even more the second time", Emma complained, as she stood up and brushed leaves and small sticks off of her jeans.

August laughed, he thought Emma was funny. But Queen Eva didn't find it all that funny, she was more old school than anything.

"Emma, please watch your language".

"Listen lady, in this world, I can say whatever I want to say". Emma crossed her arms, "Queen Eva" was getting on her nerves, Emma thought. She hated when grownups thought they could control her, they all let her down eventually, so why do they care about what she does.

August groaned, Emma clearly doesn't realize that she is talking to a Queen. "I'm sorry your Majesty. Emma isn't from our world. She doesn't know how to treat royalty".

Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously".

"That's quite alright". Eva reassured August. "You see, let's forget that I am Queen. One thing that I am, and always will be, is Emma's grandmother". Eva looked at Emma, and slowly approached the girl. She bent down so that she was on the level as Emma. "Emma will learn to respect me, and my wishes, understood"?

Emma, stood there with her arms crossed. She no longer looked at Queen Eva. She pretended not to notice her.

Eva grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at her. "I repeat, do you understand"?

Emma sighed and lowered her arms. "Yes". She answered. Queen Eva smiled and gave Emma a hug. Good girl, she said. "Emma, this will get easier. As long as I can help it, I will always be here for you". Eva reassured her. "Now let's go save your mother shall we"?

Emma nodded.

It was a hard ride. Three people on one motorcycle. It was a good thing that Emma was so small. Eva practically had a heart attack. She never saw a motorcycle before. August pulled around the back of Gold's pawn shop. He checked his watch. It was currently 3 in the morning. It was still dark out, which was good, because he did not want to alert Regina.

August, followed by Queen Eva who was carrying Emma who feel asleep, walked over and knocked on the back door. "Who lives here"? Eva whispered.

"The dark one". August Answered.

Eva gasped. "I don't want my granddaughter near the dark one".

"This is a different dark one", August argued. "Trust me, he wants this curse broken more than anyone". August knocked again. They both jumped when they heard a voice behind them. "Can I help you?" August and Eva turned around to see an older man standing there with his hand on his cane.

"Well, this is a surprise, you I know". Gold said looking at Queen Eva. "But who are you dearie?" he said looking at August.

"I'm August sir".

"And who is the little one".

"That's Emma. Emma Swan". August Answered. Eva looked at him quickly.

"Ah! Emma, what a pretty name". Gold coed.

* * *

Author's notes:

So I have more followers for this story! YaY! Thanks guys, you are really sweet!

So, Where Am I going with this story? Keep reading to find out!


	7. Chapter 7: Swan Baths and Creepy visits

_..."Ah! Emma, what a pretty name". Gold coed._

"I assume you know about the curse correct?" Queen Eva, asked. She shifted Emma into her other arm. She was light for a 10 year old, especially compared to Snow at her age. Oh how she missed her Snow, Even though she last saw less than 10 hours ago. Emma even smelled like her.

"I assure you I know anything about any curse".

"Hmm…Liar…" Emma said sleepily, still with her eyes closed.

"Shhhh"… Eva patted her back, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"She got me! Gold raised one hand. I had to make sure she really was the savior. But let's go inside shall we. It's not safe if Regina see's you, Queen Eva before the curse breaks. She might try something. She doesn't have magic here but it's no telling what she might do if she sees you here".

"I'm not afraid of her Dark one. She should fear me, Eva replied as she followed Gold inside the pawn shop".

"Please just call me Mr. Gold".

"So how do Emma break the curse"? August Asks speaking up for the first time.

"I'm not sure. But I think you all should lay low".

"Not going to happen. Eva immediately announced".

"Look you don't understand the seriousness of this situation, do you? There is nothing you can do. It's all up to Emma. She is the savior. It has to be her".

"Why her"?

"She is the product of true love the strongest magic there is", Gold said in Awe. He wished he had as much magic as Emma. But she would eventually bring him something more precious to him than magic. His son.

"Emma! You have to take a bath". Eva argued. You have traveled from one world to another, you're smelly.

"No! Emma yelled back, I don't want to and you can't make me".

Eva sighed. She sat in the chair inside the room that Mr. Gold got for them at Grannies bed and breakfast, she peaked under the bed and saw two feet sticking out from under the bed. Emma had crawled under there nearly an hour ago. She was so much like Snow. Stubborn just like her, and yet so different. Snow was more girly and soft. A true princess. Emma on the other hand was more rough around the edges and opinionated. But she fell in love with the little girl already. With a sigh she got up and pulled Emma out from under the bed. She picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Emma, either you go and take a bath, or, I will give you one myself. Would you like for your grandmother to give you a bath"?

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm 10, not 5 I can take one myself".

"Then go".

Emma sighed and got up off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Mr. Gold had some clothes Emma size conveniently in the back of his shop that was Emma's size. Who would have known?

There was a knock at the door and Eva assumed it was August. When she arrived there was a guy at the door she did not recognize. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hi my name is Sydney". He reached out his hand to shake her hand.

"What can I do for you Sydney"?

"I just wanted to be the first to greet you. Welcome you to Story Brooke. I would have brought a welcoming gift but I have no idea what you like".

"That's quite alright. Thanks for stopping by, Goodbye now". Eva went to close the door but before she could he put his foot in the door.

"So where are you from? I've never been outside of Story Brooke, I want to know what's it like on the outside"?

"I'm sorry sir. I have a child who needs my attention right now. I would appreciate it if you would save all of your questions for me later".

"Absolutely ma'am sorry to bother you". The man removed his foot from inside the door and turned around looking disappointed. Eva shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

Author's notes:

YAY, This afternoon I discovered even more followers to this story! I appreciate it. As a reward I am uploading two chapters tonight instead of just one! Thanks guys!

* * *

Readers comments and my reply:

**Alex**: Okay, I seriously love this story! I've never seen anyone do a take on a little Emma story like this! It's so cool that you included Queen Eva, and I love watching her and Emma try and interact because they come from such different worlds. I can't wait to read more!

**My reply: **Thank you so much Alex for the positive feedback!. I love that you like this story! Your awesome!


	8. Chapter 8: Swan, QueenMeet The Mayor

Eva looked around the room, to find something to occupy her time, perhaps a book of some sort, but there was nothing.

Emma excited the bathroom, she was dressed in some blue shorts that cut of at the knee and red T-shirt. She had her hair pulled into a bun on top of her head.

"See sweetie, now don't you feel better"?

"No" Emma lied.

"How about we brush your hair"?

"No way. I don't like to brush my hair".

"Come one Emma, your mom used to be the same way, when she was about your age, but she grew out of it quickly. She is 12 now, well was 12, and she likes it now".

"Really? Well when we find her, you can brush her hair".

Eva stiffened at that remark. It hurt her but she knew her granddaughter meant no harm. "You are very sassy. You remind me of myself when I was younger".

"Really? You? You seem so goody too shoes now".

Eva laughed. "Well thanks darling". Emma couldn't help but smile back.

Eva ordered Emma to take a nap shortly after breakfast. Who takes a nap after breakfast Emma thought to herself. Well apparently her grandmother did, because now she was asleep and Emma wanted to go outside, and get started on this curse breaking thing.

She snuck out of the room while her grandmother was asleep, and made her way out of the bed part of the bed and breakfast without being noticed. She made her way into the diner.

Emma stood in the door way and looked around. She decided to go and sit at the bar for a while.

"Hi cutie, my name is Ruby. You must be Emma, Granny told me we had a couple of visitors in story Brooke".

"Yeah, I'm Emma". Emma smiled she liked the tall lady already, she was pretty nice she thought.

"So what grade are you in"?

"I'm in the fifth grade. But I hate school. It's boring".

"Well, I think you will like it here. We have the best fifth grade teacher here. Her name is Mary Margaret".

Emma nodded and was about to respond before a lady walked into the diner like she owned the place. All the chatter ceased and all eyes were on her. Hey eyes scanned the room daring anyone to look at her funny. She saw Emma and walked over to her.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills". She held her hand out to Emma to shake it. "I am the mayor here", she said proudly.

"Really that's cool". Emma shook her hand. "Your pretty too, I always thought that mayors were old fat men with big ass beer bellies".

Ruby chuckled under her breathe, Regina glanced sideways at the little intruder. Clearly she had no idea who she was. "I'm Emma".

"Well hello Emma. I trust that you will stay out of trouble while you are here".

"I'm 10. What kind of trouble could I cause?" At that moment everyone in the Diner Jumped from a loud sound coming from outside. It sounded like a bell. Everyone started to mummer.

"Wow that Clock hasn't worked in since, since I could remember", Ruby said to Emma.

"Really? It just starting working today? Oh, that's because the whole town is frozen in time".

"And what do you mean by that?" Regina said defensively.

"Well, August said that"- Emma was interrupted by her grandmother calling her name.

"Emma, do you know how worried I was when I woke up to find you gone. You was supposed to be napping".

"I'm 10, I don't nap anymore", Emma whined as she tried to push her grandmother away who was now smothering her in a hug that was way too tight.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills. I am the Mayor here. Is this your child"?

"Yes, it is". Eva answered.

"Well, make sure you keep a close eye on her, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her".

"Is that a threat"? Eva said defensively. She let go of Emma and was now in front of her nose to nose.

"Wait". Emma said seeing where this was going. "Grandma, No, Regina is my friend".

Both adults were shocked by that outburst. Eva shocked that Emma called her grandma, Regina shocked that this child called her by her first name, and that she referred to her as a friend.

Regina was about to respond before she received a message on her phone. She read it before she said, "If you will excuse me, I have to get to my office. But we will continue our conversation later, Emma". Once Regina walked out of the Diner Eva turned to Emma.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore Emma".

"But Grandma, Why. She is nice. I like her, she's like me".

"Emma, I don't know what you saw, but that woman is not nice", Ruby insisted.

"What do you mean she's like you Emma"?

"She's alone, just like me. I saw the look in her eyes when I said that she was my friend. She was happy. For like half a second but she was happy".

Eva Sighed. "Emma, you're never going to be alone. I told you, you have me. And you will always have me. And when we save your Mom, you will have her as well. Okay"?

Emma smiled, she knew she was telling the truth, and it made her happy. "Okay". Emma hugged her grandma.

"But we are still going to talk about you sneaking out of the room", they both laughed.

* * *

Author's notes: Warning just rambling...

So there you have it. Regina is now a character in my story! YAY ! In my story Regina does not recognize Eva. She didn't know Snow White when she first met her, so I'm sure she didn't know Eva considering she was already dead. Even if there was a painting, I'm sure she wouldn't recognize the woman in the painting over 20 years later considering Snow is an adult now, with a 10 year old...


	9. Chapter 9: I can help

Eva and Emma, both met up with August at Mr. Gold's shop. Eva and Mr. Gold both went over everything he did to cast the curse, over and over again. To see if there was some way that they could help Emma break the curse.

They were going over packs of papers and books and looking at weird objects, Emma was bored and they wouldn't let her help do anything.

"_Sit in the chair quietly Emma_", She mocked her Grandmothers voice. She had told her about 10 times already since they have been there. And she was about to get number 11.

"Hey guys", Emma interrupted again.

"Emma, what did I just tell you?"

"But I know how to break the curse".

"You do? How?"

"Well think about it, in every fairytale true loves kiss breaks every spell. When Rumplestilskin was kissed by Belle he started to turn human again".

"Hey, hey, how did you know that?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I read it in a book. Snow white, woke up with true love kiss from her prince, my father". Eva still couldn't believe her little girl was all grown up, she didn't even know where to find her in this world. She had just said goodbye to her yesterday. "The lady kissed the frog, and he turned into a prince. Shrek kissed Fiona and she turned into an ogre".

"Wait, how is than an example of true loves kiss. Who would want to be an ogre"?

"She did grandma, because Shrek was one. So can you see the pattern here"?

"One problem with that dearie. In order for that to work, both parties would have to love each other. You have never met you Mom, and she hasn't seen you, she doesn't know you exist right now".

"Alright, so who is my daughter in this town"?

"I'm sorry, I cannot interfere with the breaking of the curse. I can lead you in the right direction but I can't give you that piece of information. But I have a feeling you will be seeing her soon enough dearie".

* * *

**Author's notes:**

YaY! More followers! Welcome, and Thanks guys!

* * *

**Reader's questions and my reply:**

**Marcie**: Good start Can Emma control/talk to birds here?

**_My reply:_** Thank-you! And I don't know. :)

**McDag:** I would love to see Emma and Regina being friends! Also, can't wait to read more of Emma/Grandma moments. Great work! can't wait for more! :)

**_My reply:_**Me too, there is more Emma/Grandma moments on the way. Thank you! More coming soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You are awesome!

**Marcie:** Brave kid and it's not a good idea to go with strangers Where's the bean going to take her in a land without magic?

**_My reply:_**There is an important object that has magical properties in that chapter. I'm going to let you figure that one out! :)

**Marcie**: What time did they just see?

_My reply: _I wasn't there sorry. I don't know.

**Marcie:**Col she got to meet Eva!

_My reply: :)_

**Marcie:** HMM how will is change the future?

_My reply_: Keep reading to find out :)

**Marcie: **Cute Grandma/grandmother moments! Did her name wake Gold/Rumple?

_My reply: _ No, in my story, Gold always remembered.

**Marcie:** A Stubborn Emma at bath who'd have thought :} Did the Good mayor send Sydney, If so they should afraid very afraid

_My reply: :) ...Hey Marcie, Thank you so much for all of your reviews/questions. I enjoyed reading and responding to them all. I do reply to everyone's comments as long as they are not rude, as you can see! You're awesome. Please keep reading!_


	10. Chapter 10: Swans And Evil Queen's Cars

Eva spent the whole weekend, looking for a Story Brooke residence who even remotely looked like her Snow, but no luck. It didn't make it any better that Emma was a handful. So full of life an energy. With the help of Mr. Gold, Emma was enrolled in school and could start school on Monday.

It was a Sunday and Emma was told to sit in the Diner while, Eva was away, August was tasked with the assignment to watch the 10 year old. He was playing a game of cards with the town shrink. Emma thought that was weird. She was bored. She looked out of the window and saw Regina sitting in her car watching the Diner. Emma smiled, and snuck out of the back door unnoticed.

She went all the way around the block and snuck behind the car, and into Regina's car unnoticed. She was good at sneaking in and out of stuff. She waited for the perfect time and then…

"Hey Regina"! She yelled.

Regina, jumped nearly out of the car before she turned around. "Emma? What are you doing in my car, how did you even get in here".

"I snuck in silly, just now. I'm good huh? Way better that that Sydney guy. I always see him digging for dirt on people, literally, I saw him digging through Archie's garbage. He's the newspaper guy right"?

"Emma"?

"He isn't very good. He is always asking questions but he seems more like an obsessed ex to me. I had a boyfriend once, have you ever had a boyfriend? I'm sure you have, you're really pretty".

"Emma"?

"I bet all the guys here like you. Boys are stupid. My old boyfriend and I was together for 2 whole days before I found out he was only using me so that he could get my cookies at snack time. But that was kindergarten".

"Emma"! Regina yelled trying to get the rambling child's attention.

"Yeah, what"?

"Get out of my car".

"What why? Do you really want me to leave"?

"Yes". Regina said with a straight face.

"Whatever". Emma opened the back door and got out, as she walked away she smiled to herself and laughed. "Liar", how she loved her superpowers.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Because of the new followers and the fact that today is Sunday and I have some extra time. I will upload three chapters today! Thank you all. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11: Almost first day

"Grandma, I don't want to go to school".

"Why not Eva asked. I'm sure everyone will be really nice. You have nothing to worry about".

"I don't care about that. Its 7am, I don't want to get up this early. Why can't I go to night school"?

Eva laughed. "I am going to miss you little girl. I miss my little girl too. I haven't found her yet, but we will find her. I promise".

Emma smiled and nodded, as she got out of the bed, to get ready for her first day at school here in Story Brooke. She put on, a school uniform which she hated, why did it have to be a stupid dress thing she asked her grandmother. Eva usually lets her not comb her hair if she wears a ponytail which she does a lot, everyday really. But since today was special she had to comb it. It took about 30 minutes to comb all of it. Emma complained the whole time, but she got better when Eva begin telling her how she used to brush her mother's (Snow) hair and how similar it was to hers.

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be"? Eva asked as she walked to the door to answer it. She opened it and was not happy with who she saw. "How may I help you"?

Emma peeked around her grandmother and saw Regina.

"Regina"! She ran and gave her a hug, Regina smiled for a moment but did not hug her back. Eva pulled her granddaughter away from Regina and asked, again, "how may I help you"?

"I heard it was Emma's first day of school here and I wanted to congratulate her". She handed Emma a grey gift bag.

Emma smiled and took it, she peered inside. It was a whole bunch of shiny pencils, pens, and a scientific calculator. "Wow Regina, I love it. I can't wait to use this stuff".

"What do you say"? Eva asked Emma. "Thanks Regina". Once again Emma gave Regina another hug, this time she did hug her back but only for a second.

"Don't think of it dear. I give every child in Story Brooke a back to school gift. I want every child here to be successful".

Emma grinned, _Lie, Lie_.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, but I am afraid we have to leave now, so that I can walk Emma to school".

"Of course". With that Regina walked away.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

YAY: There you have it. Three chapters! Am I awesome, or am I awesome. Have a good day you guys:)


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Ms Blanchards

Emma walked to room 119. On the outside of the door read the words Ms. Blanchard fifth grade class. Emma remembered Ruby telling her how awesome of a teach Ms. Blanchard was.

Emma walked in looking at the piece of paper the guidance counselor gave her, to give to her teacher. She looked up from the paper to see that the teacher was preoccupied looking out of the window at some students arriving to school. Emma realized she was the first one there.

"Excuse me, my name is Emma and I'm new here".

The teacher turned around and looked down at the ten year old. As soon as they looked into each other's eyes both felt as if they knew each other, as if they have seen each other before. Ms. Blanchard shook her head to free herself from the roaming thought she was having in her head.

"I'm sorry. My name is Ms. Blanchard. I'm your teacher and it's nice to meet you". She reached out her hands to shake the little girl hands and as soon as their hands touched, Ms. Blanchard had a vision of her in a window pregnant holding a bird on her finger. As soon as it came, it was gone and pushed away from her mind, like a forgotten memory.

" So, let me show you your seat here Emma. Hmm… Emma. What a pretty name".

Emma smiled at her teacher, "thank you". Ms. Blanchard showed Emma a desk in the front row that she could sit at. Emma did not want to sit in the front row but she did not want to argue with Ms. Blanchard who seemed like such a nice lady.

Slowly kids filed right into the room and took their seats. All the kids looked at Emma and smiled. Everyone would you like to introduce your selves to Emma today? One by one each of the kids said their name. Eventually it was Emma's turn.

"My name is Emma and I am 10. I'm really 9 but my birthday is next month so I might as well be ten right? I lived in Boston and New York. And now I live here with my grandma".

A girl raised her hand. "Yes Alex? Do you have a question for Emma"?

"Do you like staying here Emma"? Alex asked.

"I do actually". Emma smiled.


	13. Chapter 13:After school chat with A Swan

Emma's first day of school was great. Emma liked all the kids in her class. They was all very nice to her. Not like the kids at her old school. After school was over Emma waited in the playground for her grandmother to pick her up.

"Emma how did you like your first day''? Emma turned around, it was Ms. Blanchard.

"It was a lot of fun, thanks. I really like it here".

"That's great Emma. Is someone coming to pick you up"?

"I think so". Emma looked around the playground all the kids were already gone, except one little boy who was playing with his dad who was pushing him in a swing. "My Grandma is supposed to be here. She isn't from this world so she might be a little late", Emma smiled.

Ms. Blanchard laughed. She was not sure what Emma meant by that. Maybe it was supposed to be a joke.

"Well would you like it if I waited here with you until she comes? It's only 3:45, I'm sure she will be here soon".

"Really, yeah I would like that". Emma pushed some of her hair out of the face. Ms. Blanchard sat beside her. She leaned back propping herself up with her hands.

"So Emma, can you tell me about your old school? I have never been out of Story Brooke it must be exciting huh"?

"Not really. I hated it. I was alone". Emma said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma. But don't worry, you will never be alone here. I've heard all about you from my friend Ruby, and she adores you. So does Archie, and granny. The list just goes on and on".

"Wow", Emma said to herself, people really like her here.

"I want you to know that if you ever feel alone, you can always call me. My number is on your school agenda, please you it. Ms. Blanchard smiled, and Emma smiled back". Just then August pulled up on his bike.

"Emma! Come on".

"I have to go now Ms. Blanchard. See you tomorrow. Emma stood up and swung her backpack on her back".

"Okay Emma, See you then, the teacher smiled to herself, she couldn't explain it but things in Story Brooke was starting to change for everyone".

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you to all the new followers! Sorry for the wait. I always enjoy your reviews, you all rock :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Missing queen

Emma begin to climb on the back of the Bike.

Emma we have a problem. August said right away.

"What is it"?

"It's your grandmother she is missing, the last time anyone has seen her is when she left to take you to school this morning".

Emma mouth gaped open, she didn't know what to think.

Did something happen to her, Emma started to cry, she just met her grandmother a couple of days ago, but she loved her already.

"I don't know Emma, honestly, but we are going to the police station they will help us find her. I promise we will find Queen Eva".

When August and Emma got to the police station there was a man there, "hello my name is Gram. I am the sheriff of Story Brooke and I promise I will find your…he looked on a piece of paper he was holding scanning for a name…Eva. We will find Eva, little one".

Emma hugged August, and cried. "Shhhh.. don't cry Emma".

Just then Regina walked in. When Emma saw her she ran over to her wanting to be picked up.

Regina saw that, even though she thought Emma was to big to be wanting to be picked up, she saw that she was upset so she obliged. "What's going on here? She asked placing Emma on her hip".

"Ma'am Emma's grandmother, Eva, she has gone missing, this young man has just reported it about two hours ago".

"Why wasn't I informed about this"?

"I didn't think it was necessary, she hasn't been missing that long, she could have gone out of story Brooke for a while".

"She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave Emma, and there isn't anywhere that she would rather be than here". August interrupted.

Emma was still crying into Regina's shoulder. "She said, she said, she would never leave me". She managed to get out.

"It'll be alright dear. Sheriff Gram will find her". She bent to put Emma down but the girl tightened her grip around her neck and her legs around her waist. Regina rolled her eyes, a little annoyed at this situation. She was not used to anyone clinging to her. "Emma I have to go, I need to get back to work".

"But you can't go, I need you, I'm sad, please stay". Emma begged through sobs.

"Emma", August interrupted. "Let's go look for your grandmother, I know someone who can help us find her".

"You do? Who"? Emma asked finally picking her head up off Regina's shoulders, to look at August.

"I'll tell you on the way but we have to hurry". Emma felt a surge of hope run through her, she motioned for Regina to put her down, who did immediately because Emma was getting a little heavy.

"I'm coming with you", Gram announced.

August whispered something in Emma's ear.

"Really"? She asked August. "No thanks Gram, you stay here, you'll only slow us down".

Regina chuckled, and Gram looked at the two kids leaving the stationed.

**Author's notes:**

**_Sorry it's been a while...Thanks for sticking around and the new followers! Another update coming soon :) See you soon!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Swan's Search Of A Queen

Emma and Gram got off the motorcycle in front of Grannies Diner.

"Why are we here"?

"You know Ruby right"?

"Yeah"

"Well she is really a wolf. She can find anyone".

"How can we get her to help us"?

"Granny!" they both said at the same time.

Emma burst in Grannies Dinner eyes full of tears, crying.

"Good lord child, what is the matter? Have you found Eva yet"?

"No Granny, I've looked everywhere, and I'm soo sad", Emma pouted her bottom lip and gave granny the warmest hug.

I'm sorry Emma, she will turn up somewhere, she has only been gone since this morning".

"Can Ruby help us look please? She knows StoryBrooke better than me, and I'm just a little girl".

"Sure sweetie", Granny answered her, patting her on the head. "Ruby, Stop flirting with the customers and go help Emma find Eva".

Ruby rolled her eyes, and walked behind the counter, "be right there Emma".

Emma walked outside to find August sitting on his motor cycle, what did she say? Emma rubbed her eyes.

"What do you think"?

"Alright guys", Ruby announces as she walks outside…

"Ruby, can you do something for me"? Emma asked

"Sure sweetie. I will do anything to help you find Eva".

"Okay, close your eyes"…

"Emma, I don't see how this will help anything. Ruby lightly chuckled at the request "

"Please Ruby"… Emma whined.

"Please just entertain her" August whispered, "it will help her feel better".

Ruby sighed, "alright"… as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, take a deep breathe, inhale very slowly, you know how my grandmother smells, follow her scent"…

Ruby breathe in halfway before she started laughing. "Guy's this is not going to help me find Eva".

Emma started to pout. "Please Ruby"!

Ruby nodded, she closed her eyes, and deeply inhaled. Even though she did not smell Eva, something in her told her exactly where they could find Eva. She opened her eyes and began to walk down the street.

Emma and August towed behind her. "Do you think that it is working"? August whispered to Emma.

"Shhhhhh"…Emma quieted him.

August and Emma tailed behind Ruby, They followed her down the street, when they got in front of the sheriff station, Ruby turned the corner and started to walk unto the lawn of a two story large home..

"I wonder whose home this is".

"Shhhh"….Emma whispered.

Ruby stopped in front of the door. "Mmmm, Guys maybe we should ask Jefferson if he has seen Eva. "Can't hurt right?" Ruby began to knock on the door but before she could the door opened suddenly causing all three to jump slightly.

"Hello, what can I do for you"? The guy looked directly at Emma, giving her a creepy smile.

Emma frowned.

"We just want to know if you have seen little Emma's here Grandmother Eva. She has dark hair, about 5 foot 6 maybe even more"…

"Hmmm"…., Jefferson, looked up at the sky rubbing his chin, this action showed a bruise around his neck causing Emma to gasp. He chuckled. "Can't say that I have".

"Oh okay then. Come on guys lets go ask the other neighbors Ruby turned to take her leave. Thanks for the help".

"You're welcomed". Jefferson responded before closing his door.

"Actually Ruby, I think it will be best if we all split up okay"?

"Your right, I'll check the next street over, I'll call August if I hear anything". With that she walked off leaving the two still standing in the yard.

"Emma, what house should we check next"?

"This one". Emma started walking back to the door.

"But he said that he haven't seen Eva".

"I know he lied". Emma started knocking on the door furiously. "Open up!" she yelled.

Her demand was quickly filled when Jefferson opened the door and quickly pulled Emma inside of the house shutting the unsuspecting August on the outside. Emma started screaming, "Let me go you creep. August help me"!

August was banging against the door.

"Don't worry Emma. This will all be over soon. I just need you to do something for me" Jefferson laughed.

**Author's notes.**

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Thanks to the new followers as well..I loved all the good feedback I received. New update coming soon. **_


	16. Chapter 16: Swans A Mad Hatter

"Hey! Get you hands off of me, let me go"! Emma shouted angrily.

"Emma it's okay". Jefferson brought Emma in a room full of hats. He sat her down and when he did she kicked him in the leg causing him to crouch down in pain.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, I just needed your help".

"You kidnapped me. I'm not helping you with anything"

" I thought you might say that, that's why I grabbed a little insurance. I'm sure you know by now that I have you grandmother, and neither of you is going anywhere until I get what I want".

"Where is she you monster"?.

" Some where you can't get to her without my help".

"You do know that August is going to find help now don't you stupid. Gram is going to kick your ass".

"He has to find him first, let's just say him and Regina are currently busy tending to adult matters".

"Ewwww. What do you want Jefferson"?

"I want you to make this hat work". Jefferson turned to a table that of course was filled with a lot of hats. He picked up the largest one on the table. "Here".

"I don't want it. It already works. Put it on your head"…., "idiot" Emma mumbled the last word to herself.

Jefferson grunted. "No look kid it's not for wearing it's for jumping into another world. It's a portal you see".

"Ooh", a lot of things started adding up for Emma. "I thought you needed a bean for that?" Emma asked.

"Many things can be used to travel to different worlds. Don't you know this? Your parents sent you here through a wardrobe".

"Hey I'm 10. I'm just a kid. There's not much I know about this".

"Doesn't matter. Get this to work or your grandmother is dead".

Emma frowned. She threw the hat on the ground. "Have you tried jumping into it? You know like on the super Mario game, or blue's clues? Try to skadoo into the hat. You know….. blue skadoo you can too".

"Really"? Jefferson threw his hands up in frustration. Working with this kid is hard and annoying. He turned his back towards her. He was losing hope and did not want her to see the tears streaming down his face.

"Why do you want to go into the hat anyway?"

"My daughter. I want to take her back to my land maybe then she will remember me. This land is cured. She has to remember me there".

"Where is she"? Emma asked in a low voice. She can tell he was emotional but needed to get way from him fast.

"Over there". He waved his hand towards the telescope that was barely visible due to the fact it was covered in hats.

Emma went over and peered into the scope. She saw a little girl eating with her parents. She glanced out of the window for a second. "Hey I know her, that's Nicole. She's in my class".

"Her name is Grace".

Okay, that was it. Emma had enough of this psycho. She watched enough cartoons to know that if you hit someone on the head hard enough it will knock them out. She picked up the telescope quickly, shocked by how heavy it actually was. She could not let that stop her though. The hats that remained on top of the telescope fell to the ground when she picked it up causing Jefferson to turn around.

Just as he turned around Emma swung the telescope just like they showed her to swing a bat at her old school.

That was just enough to make Jefferson fall to the ground. Emma looked at him, she knew that if her attempt to knock him out didn't work he would have been pissed.

He kicked his body. When he didn't move a muscle or even acknowledge the kick she knew she was good to go.

Emma tried every door in the house, there must have been at least 10. Of course when she got to the last one it was lock. "Grandma" she whispered…. She knocked slightly.

She heard murmur from the other side of the door.

**Author's notes. **

**Thanks to all my new followers. I appreciate it. Next Chapter coming soon. If you guys like this please let me know, so I will know that you enjoy it as much as I like writing it :)**


	17. Chapter 17: To be continued

She had to pick this lock. She checked her school uniform pockets for anything that will help her unlock the door. There was some gum, candy, some change and a pen. She took off the pin top and started filing the pointy end with her shoes, then she opened the pin for the wire inside stretched that out. With her head against the door she pocked around until she found the tumblers, lining them up and unlocking the door.

Open. She did it. She can boast about her success later she told herself. She peered inside and found her grandmother tied in the middle of the room.

"Grandma!". She ran over and pulled off her blindfold. Eva's grey eyes met green. She mumbled something but with the gag in her mouth she couldn't understand her.

Emma took off the hanky on her mouth and Eva said "quick, untie my hands". Emma rolled her eyes at her grandmother, of course even in her rescue she would still be bossy. But she did as she was told. Her hands were tied in an simple bow. Even she could have gotten out of that she thought to herself.

The two of them hugged each other, they heard a loud bang downstairs and quickly footsteps up the stairs. They hid in the darkness of the room as the steps quickly approached, Emma a voice whispered.

It was Graham.

"We are over here". Emma answered.

"I need to get the two of you out of here, where is Jefferson"?

"Knocked out on the hat invested room".

"He isn't there, I just looked". They all looked at each other.

"That's right I'm here". Jefferson appeared in front of the doorway. He had a gun.

Eva and grahams stood in front of Emma.

"Put the gun down, Jefferson. Let's talk about this calmly".

"No. I want the girl. Give me the girl or your all dead".

**_...To be continued...Soon...:)_**


	18. Chapter 18: Who is Mary Margaret?

...No. I want the girl. Give me the girl or your all dead".

"I'm not giving you my granddaughter, Would you give up someone you love?" Eva explained.

"I already did. Well she was taken away from me and I want her back. That's why Emma here is going to help me".

"I don't know how to help you Jefferson. I'm just a kid". Emma said from behind her grandmother. Eva shushed her.

"Your more than just a child Emma. You're the savior". Jefferson said. "I need you to help me get my Grace back, Regina took her from me, and you are going to help me get her back".

"Regina did this?" Queen Eva asked. Graham looked at everyone like they were nuts. What were they talking about? "Jefferson, Emma is trying to break the curse. You must be patient. I am also separated from my daughter Snow. I have no idea where she is. Or whom she is in this town".

Jefferson, thought for a moment before he lowered his gun. Everyone in the room relaxed now that a loaded weapon wasn't pointed at them. "I know where your daughter is".

Queen Eva smiled as she slowly approached Jefferson. "You do?" Graham held her back, he didn't trust Jefferson, who moments before threatened to kill them all.

"Yes. I will tell you who she is, and where to find her, but you have to promise me that you will break the curse, and that I can have my daughter back".

"We promise". Emma was standing next to her grandmother now. Soon she would know who her mother is.

"Alright. I will tell you. I'm sorry about what happened here. I just want - need my daughter back. She is all I have".

"I understand". Eva nodded.

"I don't". Graham interrupted. "He kidnapped you, and Emma. He has to be arrested, he broke the law".

"We forgive him, right Grandma?, please don't arrest him Graham. We forgive him. Lets pretend this never happened". Emma went over to Graham, and she hugged him. "Thanks for helping me find my grandma".

As soon as Emma made contact with Graham, memories started to flood back into his brain. Emma was saying something but he couldn't make out what the words were. He saw a vision of a wolf, Snow white on the ground, Regina ripping his heart out.

"Where is it?" he called out.

"Where is what?" Queen Eva asked, pulling Emma away from the man.

Graham, couldn't focus on anything. All he knew was the Evil queen took something from him, and he had to get it back.

"My heart, where is my heart. She took it". Jefferson looked down, he heard the stories, he knew what the other man was rambling on about. Queen Eva and Emma looked frightened by his sudden strange behavior. In fact Queen Eva had picked Emma up and was holding her as if to protect her from the deranged man. Graham pushed passed them all, headed down the stairs and out of the house.

"The evil queen took his heart". Jefferson informed them.

Eva, still uncomfortable with this situation looked down at the floor. She knew Cora collected hearts. Regina collects them too. She after all used he own fathers heart for the curse, as Gold informed her. She really did not want Emma around that evil woman. Jefferson, pulled Queen Eva out of her inner dialog with his next statement.

"Like I promised, I am going to tell you who your daughter is and where to find her. I trust that you will keep your promise and break the curse so my Grace will remember me, Correct?"

"Of course. A queen always stay true to her word and you have mine".

"Mine too". Emma chimed in.

"Alright your Majesty, your daughter Snow White is known here as Mary Margaret Blanchard".

Emma gasped.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard? That name sounds familiar" Eva added.

"Grandma. Miss Blanchard is my teacher".

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

**I know It's been a while since I have updated this story. I just reread it, I forgot what all happened and decided to continue it. I paused for a while to work on another story I had been working on : "Swanqueen from future's past." But now that I have some free time. More free time. I can work on this story too. Thanks for staying with me. You guys rock! **


End file.
